Conventionally, in an image forming apparatus which is an MFP (Multifunction Peripheral) or a printer, a hold print function and a private print function (hereinafter, referred to as “hold print and the like function”) can be carried out to prevent a printed sheet from being forgotten by the person requesting printing thereof and inadvertently be left on the MFP. When the MFP performs the hold print and the like function, the MFP temporarily stores document data to be printed in a storage device of the MFP, and displays the document stored in an operation display section of the MFP in a user-selectable manner. By operation of a display operation section of the MFP, a user can print, and thus receive, the printed document while present at the MFP.
However, after the MFP starts printing as a result of a user operation of the display section, if the number of the sheets to be printed is large, there is a possibility that the user will temporarily leave the MFP and then forget to return to take the printed sheets.
Further, when the MFP includes a scanner, there is a case in which the document read by the scanner is left on the platen for reading the document or at a sheet discharge section of an ADF (Automatic document feeder).